Smile
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: It all starts with a smile. And that's what kept her going. SoulSilverShipping Oneshot!


**Welcome to another fanfiction! This will be SoulSilverShipping, but please note that I don't know much about the games so you have been warned!  
And it's all Silver's P.O.V.!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or it's characters. How sad is that?**

 _I was never loved._

That's why I keep my distance from people. They don't understand. I was never treated properly, and they act like it's nothing. They had normal lifes, so how would they know? They're fathers weren't part of an evil organization...

And that's another thing.

When they figured that out, that's when they kept their distance. They thought I was evil, they thought I was like my father. Like people say, 'Like father like son'. But that's just it. That was my fear. Growing up to be like him, growing up to be a criminal. I didn't want that.

That's why I vowed to beat Team Rocket. I would become the greatest trainer ever, and people would respect me. And I'd finally have the life that I deserved. But when I met a certain girl, that's when it all changed.

.

I was outside Professor Elm's lab. I thought that if I would become the greatest trainer ever, I'd need a worthy Pokémon. So I was waiting for my chance to strike. I didn't want to steal, but this was going to be the only way for me to be the best. I heard that a trainer was going to get a rare Pokémon that day, so I was waiting for that person to leave. He'll just be another weakling for me to beat, is what I thought. Footsteps could be heard coming my way.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" She asked, a bright smile on her face. It was ridiculous.

"What are you staring at?" And I pushed her to the ground to make her leave. I thought she'd stop smiling, but she didn't. She just looked back at me, smiling, as if thinking I'd smile back. I watched as she walked into the Professor's lab. So she was the weakling getting her first Pokémon.

She picked Chikorita, and took it out of it's pokéball and allowed it to follow her. She hugged it, and it smiled. 'Pathetic' I thought. 'Thinking that they're your friends... She'll be another easy opponent.'

I saw Professor Elm leaving the lab- For research, probably- And thought that it was my perfect chance. I quickly sneaked into the lab, and grabbed the first Pokéball I could get my hands on. Without even bothering to check which one it was, I ran out the lab, and later saw that I got the Cyndaquil, and I was relatively satisfied with it. It fit me, is what I thought.

As I was walking to Cherry Grove City, I saw _her._ That stupid girl with pigtails. I knew I could beat her, so I challenged her to a battle. And I ended up losing. I didn't want to give her my name, so I told her how I was going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer. Of course, that was my intention until I realized that I dropped my trainer card.

"Hey!" She shouted cheerfully to me. "You dropped your Trainer Card!"

"Give that back!" I ran towards her and grabbed my Trainer Card from her hands before walking away, hoping that a wimp like her didn't see my name.

"That's a nice name, Silv!" I could hear her giggling idiotically from the distance. I simply 'humphed' and continued walking away. "My name is Lyra!" She continued. In reality I couldn't care less what her name was.

.

The next time I saw her was in Bellsprout Tower. I just beat the Elder when I saw her walking towards us from the corner of my eye. He kept saying how I should treat my Pokémon better, but I didn't listen. All I cared about was beating Team Rocket and becoming the Champion. Treating them like my friends will make me seem weaker. Just like her.

She was walking towards us, her Chikorita still following close behind. I bet she was here to challenge the Elder. But she'll never win. She's too weak.

"Silver?" She looked at me as she was speaking, and her Chikorita could be heard growling. I was fully aware that she knew that I stole my Cyndaquil, but I doubted she would tell the police or something.

I told her how I only wanted strong Pokémon and that the rest meant nothing to me. She looked shocked as I said that. And to my surprise, she smiled at me when I stopped talking. I hated her.

I grabbed my Escape Rope and left the building. The trainers there were easy to beat with my Cyndaquil, since they only had Bellsprouts. My Zubat leveled up a bit, too. So it didn't waste my time that much. I walked to the gym to challenge the leader after that.

.

She beat them. Her, the weakling, did something that _I_ dreamt of doing since I stole my first Pokémon. _I_ was supposed to do it. _I_ wanted to have revenge, and she got in my way. When I saw her walking around Team Rocket headquarters I felt like strangling her then and there. But I controled myself.

I told her how she was messing with them again. I said how she liked Team Rocket, and it looked like she almost frowned as I said that. But her smile remained on her face like it was glued there. I pushed her forcefully- Like when I first met her- Before leaving. I didn't bother to turn around to check, I knew she was still smiling. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew her far too well. But that's not what I cared about at the moment, I had to go back to training.

.

I saw her a few times on my journey after that. But the one I remember fondly was when we battled together in the Dragon's Den.

I was training with my Typhlosion when I saw her approach me. I hadn't seen her in a while. She still had her goofy-looking pigtails, and they bounced slightly as she walked. Her Meganium was behind her, as usual, and Lyra looked happy to see me. Her smile was as cheerful as ever, and it almost made me smile too.

I started talking to her about my training, and before I knew it, I was in a Double-Battle with her against Lance and Clair. We ended up winning, and it made me feel sort of proud inside. It was the first time I ever worked together with someone. That's when I realized that I needed to become stronger. I needed to beat her. I needed to prove to her that I was strong enough. So I made up my mind.

 _I was moving to Kanto._

 _._

Years later I finished my journey through Kanto. My Pokémon were much stronger. I knew I could beat her, I knew I was ready. I was on my way to New Bark Town, where I assumed she was at the moment, only to be told that she wasen't there. Professor Elm said she was nearby, sitting on the edge of a cliff, thinking- Like she always does. So that's where I went.

Like the Professor said, she was sitting on the edge of the nearest cliff, her starter Pokémon she knew since the beggining of her journey next to her. She looked just like how I remember her. Her chocolate brown hair was glittering in the light, and so were her eyes. Those same eyes full of memories- good and bad- And determination. She wore the same goofy marshmellow-like hat that she never seemed to take off. She was also a bit taller than I remember. I walked towards her and she turned around. Our eyes met.

"S-Silver?!" She was shocked to see me, and I chuckled at her reaction.

"Who else would it be?" It was my turn to be shocked. I watched curiously as she got up quickly and wrapped her arms around me, in a friendly embrace.

I never hugged anyone. I was never loved, after all. I didn't know what to do. So I instinctively hugged her back.

"I missed you! Welcome back!" She stepped back a bit to keep some distance, and the sun was starting to set. She closed her eyes to protect them from the beating star, which was how she didn't notice me blushing. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but I had seen people do it before.

After the sun was almost hidden behind the mountains, we both opened our eyes. She quickly sat on the edge again, and motioned me to sit next to her. Which I did. We watched the sunset together as the sky was a beautiful shade of orange from the sun setting, and we watched in awe.

Especially me.

I had never seen something like this. I never learned to appreciate things. That's just one of the things that Lyra taught me.

"Silver..." She started. I turned to look at her and her cheeks were slightly pink, but I just shrugged it off as the heat from the sunset. She continued, "I made a promise to myself." This caught my attention, and I watched her look down for some reason. I shrugged it off again thinking that it was just the landscape below us.

"I promised... That I would change you." I was silent at this. Is that why she smiled at me when I first saw her, when I pushed her to the ground? "I knew your father. I knew he was the Leader of Team Rocket. But I didn't care, because I knew you had a heart. And I promised I would make you live the life that you deserved. Sure, I can't say that I know how you feel, but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you when you need me!" I didn't know what to say. All this time... I had a friend. A friend I could trust, but I kept pushing her away.

So I responded the only way I thought I could. Not with words. Not with a cliché _'Thank you, I'll always be there for you too.'_ But with a hug. A warm embrace, under the beautiful sky and the heating sun. And she hugged back.

Soon after that we stared out to the sunset, enjoying the moment we spent together. And to my surprise;

 _I was smiling with her.  
_

 **Welp, that sucked. Oh well. I hope you liked it! I tried my best to make it long. Please note again that I don't know much about the Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver game, so if something is wrong please let me know. Please R&R! They're very appreciated!**


End file.
